


По требованию (Claim me)

by stary_melnik



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot, Possessive Behavior, Prior Consent, Scent Kink, Sleepy Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Тони опаздывает, или наоборот, приходит слишком рано, но по большей части он возвращается вовремя.





	По требованию (Claim me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * A translation of [claim me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632775) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Перевод также опубликован: http://fanfics.me/fic126231 и https://ficbook.net/readfic/7998644

Будет ли он дома поздно или рано — всего лишь вопрос перспективы; Тони вернулся из Торонто на два дня раньше срока, но сейчас на побережье три утра. Пеппер должна уехать только на следующей неделе, и как быстро этот план мог измениться, не знает никто, так что, если повезёт, она будет в постели. Он слишком устал, чтобы как-то воспользоваться этим, но всё равно приятно ощущать в своих объятиях её тёплое тело, пока они будут спать, и проснуться утром рядом с ней.

Раздеваясь до трусов в их гардеробной, Тони старается быть тихим настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Он входит в спальню и на секунду останавливается у кровати. Пеппер свернулась калачиком на своём краю, хотя пока его не было, она легко могла бы занять всю кровать. Должно быть, ей жарко, потому что одеяло сбилось вокруг её живота.

Она немного поворачивается, и он застывает, как вкопанный — она спит в его майке.

В его. Ни чьей-либо ещё. Не в своей. А в его.

Это одна из тех маек, на которой он вырезал дыру для реактора, и на Пеппер она открывает потрясающий вид на идеальную грудь. Ему вдруг захотелось купить ей тысячу подобных маек, потому что они очень, очень хорошо на ней смотрятся.

Как и большинство вещей, которые он носит в мастерской, майка покрыта пятнами масла. Похоже, она её даже не стирала, и эта мысль неожиданно возбудила его — Пеппер пахнет им, его запах прямо на её коже.

К чёрту усталость, сейчас есть вещи важнее. Он забирается в постель и ложится сзади, заключая Пеппер в объятия; удивительно, но она любит просыпаться от секса, так что Тони не волнуется на этот счёт. Её трусики сшиты из простого белого хлопка, такие она носит, когда не пытается быть сексуальной — что, конечно, означает, что у Тони на их счёт вполне определённые планы, как и на вообще всё, что она носит — стянуть и отбросить. Он неспешно скользит рукой по её животу вниз, просовывая пальцы под резинку, Пеппер немного шевелится и тихо стонет. Рука Тони спускается ниже; его пальцы неожиданно легко скользнули в неё, матерь божья, неужели она мастурбировала в его одежде? Он легко мог представить, как она вводит вибратор туда, где сейчас были его пальцы, как она запрокидывает голову, пока двигает им, выкрикивая его имя, представляя, как…

Эта мысль просто сводила его с ума. Он отстраняется от неё на несколько секунд, чтобы снять боксеры и сбросить их с кровати, и снова пристраивается сзади, упираясь уже твёрдым членом к её бёдрам. Тони убирает волосы с лица Пеппер, чтобы поцеловать в шею. Он чувствует, что материал майки слишком грубый для её нежной кожи — пока одной рукой он массирует грудь, соски твердеют от трения о ткань. Она пахнет почти как он — потом и машинным маслом, и это просто опьяняет. Он наклоняется, чтобы провести рукой ниже и, не удержавшись, довольно сильно вжимает в живот свою ладонь.

— Тони, — вздыхает Пеппер, придвигаясь к нему.

— Привет, — он кусает её за ухо, — думала обо мне?

— Да, — отвечает она, потянувшись, — очень много.

— Хочу сказать, — он скользнул рукой под майку и ущипнул сосок, — мне нравится, когда ты такая грязная.

— Думаю, что могу к этому привыкнуть.

— Ты та ещё шлюха, — тихо смеётся Тони. Пеппер мычит что-то в знак согласия и ещё ближе прислоняется к нему. Она тихо ругается, когда реактор оставляет царапину на её спине, но она сама виновата — не надо было так сильно прижиматься. — Чего же ты хочешь?

— Трахни меня, — выдыхает она, качнув бёдрами, Тони закусывает губу, чтобы не кончить в тот же миг — близость её тела к его члену и звук её хрипловатого спросонья голоса сводят с ума.

— Снимай, — он нетерпеливо сдёргивает её трусики вниз и спускает по ногам, отбрасывая куда-то в сторону. Она никак ему в этом не помогает, но и не останавливает. Он не сдерживается и до упора вставляет в неё член; Пеппер до ужаса хороша — горячая и влажная, всегда готовая принять его. Тони двигается медленно, длинными и размеренными толчками, которые то и дело заставляют её вздыхать и стонать. Рукой он держит её бедро, уже грубо насаживая Пеппер на себя. Сон ещё не до конца покинул её, она слаба и податлива, как воск в его руках, она позволяет ему иметь себя так, как ему вздумается. У них был и дикий необузданный секс, и секс, как борьба за первенство, или секс, как игра, но сейчас, несмотря на то, что кроме них дома никого, они не издают громких звуков, он твёрд, она нежна, но это удовлетворяет обоих.

Тони слишком взвинчен, он не может долго терпеть и старается оттянуть оргазм как можно дольше, но с каждым мгновением это становится всё сложнее, это ужасно несправедливо, что ему сейчас так хорошо. Его бёдра двигаются быстрее, член входит в неё жёстко и глубоко, он почти задыхается от смеси их запахов и теряет ощущение реальности, пока кончает.

Пеппер разочарованно стонет, когда Тони вытаскивает свой член, но в долю секунды он переворачивает её на спину и опускает лицо к всё ещё чувствительному влагалищу. Он почти пожирает её. Он не уверен, что ей так нравится, но так как по чисто эгоистическим соображениям это нравится ему, он не останавливается. Пеппер мокрая и мягкая, а на вкус — как он сам, помеченная им. Сегодня Тони собственник до мозга костей, и Пеппер не протестует.

— Не останавливайся, — умоляет она, её пальцы больно впиваются в кожу на его затылке. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, — она просит его ещё раз, но Тони и не думает останавливаться. Он запускает в неё пальцы, трахая её ими, пока лижет и посасывает клитор, он чувствует, что она почти на грани, её стенки сжимаются вокруг его пальцев, и оргазм волнами подкатывает к ней. Он продолжает движения, не желая, чтобы этот момент закончился, он хочет выжать из неё всё удовольствие до самого последнего стона, пока она не останется без сил.

Она всё подходит к краю, время будто остановилось, но, в конце концов, Пеппер кончает и содрогается вокруг его пальцев. Он двигается вверх по её телу, покрывая беспорядочными поцелуями живот и грудь. Прежде чем он добирается до губ, она ловит его руку и облизывает влажные пальцы.

— Тебе нельзя так делать, — он пристально смотрит на неё, но не двигается.

— Почему нет? — Пеппер берёт в рот два пальца и посасывает их.

— Потому что я хочу трахать тебя снова и снова, и я очень этому рад, но пожалуйста, дай мне минутку отдохнуть.

Пеппер отпускает его руку и целует в губы.

— Ну так отдохни минутку.

— Боже, женщина, что на тебя нашло? — произносит он ей прямо в губы.

— Я просто скучала.

Пеппер обнимает его за талию. Тони притягивает её ближе, тесно переплетая их ноги.

— Я тоже скучал, но не превратился же в сексуально озабоченного.

— Ты всегда озабочен, — зевает Пеппер.

— Твоя правда, — Тони оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на её лбу. — Спи. А потом утренний секс.

— М-м-м, мне нравится твой план.

— Кто бы сомневался, — говорит он, закрывая глаза, — мои планы всегда гениальны.

Пеппер подвинулась, и его майка на ней потёрлась о его голое тело.

— Мои планы всё равно лучше.

— Только в этот раз. Я собираюсь вновь забрать первенство, — самодовольно возражает он.

— О, заткнись уже, — Пеппер закатывает глаза и целует его. Тони позволяет себе крепко заснуть.

Вплоть до утреннего секса.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632775 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
